OS: Le gros Nase
by Mina-X-Raven
Summary: Malefoy est aussi doué qu'une bouse d'Hippogryff. Et pour une fois, franchement, Hermione aurait été ravis d'avoir ce point commun avec lui! OS  Modification effectuée, revenez voir pour ceux qui on lus!


Bonjour bonjour!

Alors, cette Os est en partie pour vous faire patienté (ou découvrir) .

En attendant la suite de "Met toi à ma place!", car je vais avoir du retard. Je m'en excuse d'avance mais je vous promet que le chapitre quatre sera plus long pour me faire pardonné!

C'est juste un mini délire Perso, et pas le dernier. Vous risquez d'en voir plein venant de moi...Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire!

Bon, Dragsou à aimé, donc j'ose la posté. Franchement j'hésité pas mal!

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le gros Naze**

14 heures 02 :

Les longs cheveux noir et gras encadraient son visage bouffi, faisant ressortir son nez crochus lorsqu'il se tenait de profil. Son teint était devenu d'un mauve acre plutôt inquiétant. Il claqua la porte du cachot avant d'hurler:

- Drago, j'ose espérer que vous le faite exprès ! S'énerva-t-il en roulant bien les « r » de chaque mot.

« Euh…Joker ? » aurait été passablement drôle, mais à en voir le teint de plus en plus affolant de son parrain, Malefoy riposta sèchement:

- Puisque je vous dis que je n'y arrive pas !

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches sous le regard courroucé du quarantenaire franchement de plus en plus laid au fur et à mesure que la couleur violette de sa peau virait au rouge.

- Que vous n'y arrivez pas ? Susurra-t-il en détachant bien chaque mot. Vous vous fichez de moi ! Vous avez fait exploser mon bureau !

« De toute façon il était moche ton bureau ! »

- Toutes mes excuses, Professeur. Je tacherais de m'appliquer la prochaine fois.

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi, Drago ! Rogue se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Auriez-vous oublié que je suis particulièrement doué pour m'infiltrer dans votre esprit ?

« Oups »

- Oui comme vous dites ! J'avais prévu de vous laissez une seconde chance, mais votre arrogance devient insupportable. C'est donc ainsi que je vous éradique de l'équipe de Quidditch et je vous dispense de vos appartements. Ils seront à votre disposition seulement la nuit. Toutes vos affaires de cours seront déposées avec soin dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Drago paniqua, mais il ne devait penser à rien, surtout pas devant Rogue. Il déglutit légèrement, se concentrant de toutes ses forces.

- Et pour finir, continua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, vous allez devoir suivre des cours particuliers en Potions. Sur ce, fichez le camp !

Drago ne se fit pas attendre, il allait exploser à tout moment ! En sortant à toute vitesse, il trébucha sur les dernières paroles volontairement dites à la dernière minute du grand Severus Rogue :

- Bonne chance avec Granger !

Cette fois, c'était cuit, il allait commettre un meurtre. Marchant trop vite et trop surprit par cette mauvaise nouvelle, il se prit les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et tomba par terre, non sans un magnifique moulinet des deux bras désespéré pour retenir sa chute.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

14 heures 30 :

Drago Malefoy marchait d'un pas lent, la main sur son oeil gauche douloureux. Il détestait Rogue, il détestait Granger et il détestait ce foutu plafond bas. En effet, il l'avait oublié quand il s'était relevé de sa chute, non sans entendre les ricanements du maître des potions.

Il arriva à hauteur d'une armure légèrement plus brillante que les autres : celle-ci portait un insigne des quatre maisons de Poudlard sur la poitrine, et n'était pas très visible pour que personne ne devine la présence d'un passage secret. Il lui serra sa main en métal glacée avant de dire d'un air blasé, la main toujours sur l'oeil:

- Pirouette, Cacahouète.

Ah, il détestait Albus Dumbledore et ses idées à la noix. L'armure grinça, mais n'ouvrit pas le passage. A la place, elle chantonna avec un ton affreusement faux:

- Et tooaaa tu a une petiteuh k…

Le blond platine frappa l'armure avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Bon sang Peeves avait encore frappé !

- Ouvre moi cette fichue porte tas de ferraille !

- Bon ça va, ça va ! Accepta l'armure d'un ton mauvais. Aucun goût artistique mon pauvre !

Puis une porte de pierre coulissa comme si aucun obstacle ne pouvait la retenir. Enfin, le réconfort d'une pièce chaude…chaude ? La cheminée était allumée ? Oh non !

Il leva la tête et remarqua des pieds, des hanches et…une poitrine. Ah, il leva encore la tête pour voir un visage furieux, des cheveux éméchés et frisottants, presque autant que sa tante Bellatrix. D'ailleurs, Granger lui rappelait Bellatrix en ce moment même. Ses yeux noisette auraient même pu lui jeter des éclairs verts.

- Toi !

- Non sans blague !

Bon, ça lui avait échappé, mais tout lui échappait face à Miss-je-sais-tout ! Enfin, tout ce qui pouvait lui être désagréable. Il la contourna pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, constatant avec mauvaise humeur que ses affaires de cours avaient été effectivement déposées dans la salle.

La voix criarde de Granger le fit sursauter, le faisant se mettre un doigt dans son oeil déjà douloureux.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi hein ? Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de tes âneries, sale fouine, on va se retrouver obligé de…de… PARLER !

Le Serpentard frotta son oeil en larme, hésitant entre pleurer pour de bon ou hurler de rire.

- Et bien oui Granger, c'est ce que font les gens civilisés qui savent se servir de la langue correctement !

- La ferme ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Malheur, qu'avait-il fait pour… Ah oui c'est vrai… Il poussa un long soupir, puis traina des pieds jusqu'au marches.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, ta chambre est fermée jusqu'à 19 heures.

- Très bien ! Dit-il avec un rictus forcé. Je prendrais la tienne!

Il entendit un crac, suivi de pas précipités : Granger était en face lui, baguette sortie.

- TU m'as mise dans cette position déjà inconfortable, et arrête de sourire bêtement sale pervers, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! Donc je disais, tu m'as mise dans cette situation, qui sûrement, ne te plait pas non plus. Mais essaye d'aller dans ma chambre sans ma permission, et tu le regretteras !

Devant le regard de la Gryffondor, il recula d'un pas, puis deux, puis trois. Il savait de quoi elle était capable.

- Ok, on se calme. Laisse-moi juste prendre l'air, histoire de me faire à l'idée de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un ordre supplémentaire de ta part, Granger.

Pourquoi faisait-elle cette tête?

- La porte aussi est bloquée, jusqu'à 20 heures.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

15 heures 45:

- Une potion de duplications Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué ! C'est de notre niveau je te rappelle !

- Je peux dupliquer des jolies filles ? Tanta-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Hermione le frappa sur la tête pour la énième fois.

- Suit la recette !

- Je n'aime pas la cuisine.

- Dit toi que c'est surtout de la Potion, comme tonton Roguie ! Hey ! Non ne met surtout pas ça espèce de fou furieux !

Elle lui arracha les herbes explosives des mains.

- Ba quoi… sur le livre ya un dessin avec les même tiges vertes !

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait déjà trois quart d'heure qu'ils avaient commencé la potion et Monsieur-je-suis-le-meilleur-sauf-pour-cuire-un-bouillon lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle s'assit lentement en face de lui, le regardant droit dans les pupilles, ses mèches folles tombaient sur ses yeux bleu gris, il n'était pas si laid enfaite…

Elle retira cette pensée de son esprit aussitôt. Non mais ça va pas !

- Malefoy, dit-elle lentement comme si elle parlait à un garçon de huit ans, tu dois d'abord mettre une pincée d'écaille de dragon AVANT « les herbes vertes ». Expliqua-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux dormir dehors couvert de suie ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Bien, alors fait étape par étape ce que ce foutu livre t'indiques ! Articula-t-elle dangereusement.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, histoire de prendre l'air un peu, de l'avoir loin de son espace vitale d'intimité et de liberté. Il lui cassait les pieds atrocement. Ron et Harry ne la reconnaitrait plus en ce moment même.

Mais ce silence fut de courte durée. Malefoy, dans un élan d'assurance, versa l'essence de dictame présente sur la table par erreur, dans la potion. Il y eut un « POUF » et une fumée grisâtre sortit du chaudron.

- Euh…Granger. Au secours…

Devait-elle se réjouir que ce dernier l'appelle à l'aide, ou paniquer devant la fumée grise qui prenait de l'ampleur ? Paniquons d'abord.

- MALEFOY! Non mais je rêve !

oOoOoOo

17 heures…

Ils avaient enfin réussi à faire partir toute la fumée, mais pour échapper à la suie, c'était loupé. Les préfets étaient assit tous les deux par terre, grimaçant à cause de l'odeur. Les cheveux de Malefoy étaient en pétard, quand à ceux d'Hermione, un Scrout-à-Pétard avait fait son nid à l'intérieur. Leur peau était grise métallique, et ils doutaient fortement que les effets ne s'estompent avant 20 heures.

Les elfes de maison devaient intervenir au grand regret de la brune. C'était contre la S.A.L.E d'agir ainsi. Donner des ordres aux elfes, aussi contents serait-il.

Le blond/gris, dont l'une des mèches de ses cheveux lui barrait son oeil gauche, souffla avec une moue presque comique avant de dire d'une voix un peu déformée par la fatigue :

- Alors…

- Alors je capitule Malefoy. Soupira Hermione en s'allongeant sur le sol.

Elle entendit un bruit de vêtement qui se froisse, suivi d'un soupir douloureux avant que la tête de Malefoy apparaisse au dessus d'elle.

- Tu me déçois ! Pas très combative pour une Gryffondor !

- Bon sang Drago ! Hurla la brune en sursautant.

Deux taches blanches, rondes et au milieu d'un visage gris, la regardaient bizarrement:

- Ah c'est Drago maintenant ?

Hermione sursauta. Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Laisse tomber, imbécile.

- Je préférais Drago ! Assura-t-il avec un faux air déçu.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione éclata de rire. La situation était vraiment ridicule : elle était là, avec son ennemi de toujours, couverte d'une suie sûrement toxique vu l'état dans lequel elle était, et ceci expliquait sûrement l'idée farfelue qu'elle avait eut. La jeune fille avait eu l'impression que Drago Malfoy avait changé, que quelque chose chez lui était différent…

- Alors Miss-je-sais-tout, on capitule pour de bon ?

Cette réplique n'avait même pas été dite méchamment : elle était même presque…faite de façon adorable. Et enfin, elle eut le déclic : pas de Sang de bourbe à tout va. Il ne l'avait même pas insulté !

Avec un soupir exténué, elle se releva en informant qu'elle allait prendre une douche et qu'il devrait sûrement faire pareil. Elle fila dans la salle de bain, retira ses vêtements qu'elle mit dans le panier de linge sale et activa les robinets en vérifiant qu'elle avait bien verrouillée la porte.

Elle se lava ensuite soigneusement en frottant au mieux, faisant partir le maximum de substance grise inconnue. Hermione ne prit pas tous son temps : elle avait envie d'en finir au plus vite avec Malefoy.

Dans un concert de clapotis, elle sortit de la baignoire et se sécha avant d'enfiler un peignoir réchauffé par magie. Elle laissa ensuite la place à un Malefoy étrangement ailleurs quand il l'a vit aussi simplement vêtue. Se pourrait-il que ce coureur de jupons et de femmes superficielles à gros seins sur pattes apprécie une vue si modeste ? Elle secoua la tête pour faire fuir cette idée atroce et plongea dans le canapé avec un livre en main. Le Serpentard avait sûrement compris la leçon cette fois-ci, et elle était certaine qu'il réussirait la prochaine potion sans encombre.

Effectivement, une heure plus tard, sa potion était parfaite car il avait utilisé les bons ingrédients dans l'ordre donné. La jeune femme rajusta son peignoir et se leva pour faire l'effort de féliciter la fouine :

- Pas mal, elle devait être un peu plus bleue turquoise que marine, mais c'est un bon début.

Il lui fit un sourire arrogant et goguenard avant de répliquer sur un ton faussement modeste:

- C'était facile en faite !

La Rouge et Or leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par cette égocentrisme naturel. Elle allait enfin être tranquille, Rogue lui avait seulement demandé de lui faire réussir une seule potion.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Métamorphose: 10 heures :

Le professeur McGonagall le fusillait du regard avec ses yeux par-dessus ses lunettes :

- Mr Malefoy, ne me dites pas que vous êtes incapable de changer ce ver en un aliment !

- Sauf votre respect Professeur, répliqua Drago sous le regard rieur de Blaise, l'aliment est la matière la plus difficile à créer. Elle est même impossible à créer car c'est la seule exception à la magie.

La vieille femme le regarda comme s'il lui avait annoncé que la fin du monde était plus proche que prévu.

- Ravie de voir que vous avez écouté vos cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais ce pourquoi nous tavaillons depuis deux ans n'a pas l'air de vous atteindre plus que ça. Même Mr Londubat arrive à faire ce sort.

Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent dans la salle. Le blond était furieux, et son regard suffit à faire taire, au moins, ceux qui provenaient de sa maison, faute de ne pas avoir le même effet sur des Gryffondors hilare et un Neville rouge comme une tomate.

- C'est pourquoi je vous retire pour une durée rallongée votre balai très cher, jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez ce sortilège !

Sur ces paroles, elle reprit son cours en ordonnant un silence complet. Malefoy ouvrait et fermait sa bouche, choqué. Il osa tourner la tête vers Granger, et le souvenir de l'avoir vu vêtue d'un unique peignoir refit surface l'espace d'un instant. Cette dernière n'était plus sous l'effet d'une potion de tolérance qui avait accidentellement été créée par sa potion ratée.

Le Serpentard déglutit légèrement, sous le regard déconcerté de la brune, mais aussi sous les coups d'œil jetés par le reste de la classe qui observaient cet échange discret entre les deux ennemis.

Irritée par son comportement... Malfoyien, Hermione lui formula silencieusement un :

- Ne compte pas sur moi !

L'air ahurit du jeune homme se changea en un sourire mesquin, suivi d'un clin d'œil pour la brune.

Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle et l'après-midi risquait d'être amusante !

* * *

Alors?...

Bien, pas bien?

Drôle, pas drôle?

Je vais me chacher? D'accord...

x)

Bon, j'attends vos Reviews en trépignant comme une petit folle d'impatiente.

J'éspère vraiment que vous avez trouvé ça sympa!

Bisous tous le monde!

* * *

Réponse au Review!

Merci à toutes pour ces formidables petite remarque, j'ai en effet au début...légèrement oublier d'enlever un passage, mais c'est reglé!

J'éspère avoir encore beaucoup de lectrice, et rassurez-vous, même si il n'y a pas de suite. Ce n'est pas la dernière Os! =)


End file.
